409
Barnabas dies, Joshua declares that Barnabas has gone to England to hide that he died of the 'plague'. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one woman on an uncertain, frightening journey into the past, back to the Collins family who lived in the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. The family history she has carried from the present day has been found by a woman whose fate is written. Natalie du Prés helps Josette du Prés Collins search for the Collins family history book in Victoria Winters' room, which Josette finds in Victoria's dresser. The pair look through the book, which has a publication date of 1965 in the city of Bangor, Maine. They find a print of Josette's portrait pasted in the book, and Josette reads her biography, including "died by her own hand that same winter, 1795." Act I Josette wonders about "died by her own hand." She throws the book to Natalie, but then she demands to have it back. Natalie tells Josette not to read it - the book is full of lies. Josette would never take her own life. Natalie maintains that Josette is too strong to kill herself. Josette then states that the book could tell them about Barnabas Collins, and she asks about Natalie's tarot cards. Natalie insists that the tarot cards are but a game. Natalie wants to burn the book, but she relents to Josette. The book reads that Jeremiah Collins met Josette on a business trip to Martinique, and Josette came to Collinsport to marry Jeremiah. It goes on to say that the marriage was an unhappy one, and Jeremiah's nephew Barnabas found himself attracted to Josette. Finally, Barnabas moved to England, where he lived a long and prosperous life. Josette wants Natalie to continue reading, and Natalie reads more to find that the marriage suffered. Suddenly, the candles are blown out by a force which Josette says was neither the wind nor a draft, and the women embrace. Act II Naomi Collins sits by Barnabas, and Joshua Collins enters the room. The two hug, and Naomi lets her husband know that Barnabas does speak sometimes. Joshua then tries to reach Barnabas by saying that everything is going to be all right. Barnabas recognizes his father, and Joshua admits that he was stupid for not coming sooner. Joshua tells Barnabas that the latter had every right to marry whomever he wished. Barnabas continues to moan, and Joshua asks Naomi if there is anything that can be done. Barnabas remembers the War, when he said the two of them would never fight again. Barnabas then says the bat is in his room and calls out for Josette as Joshua and Naomi look on. Act III As Barnabas lies sleeping, Joshua reenters the room. He informs Barnabas that Josette is in the Old House, but now is not the time for him to see her. Barnabas tells Joshua to keep Angelique away from him. Joshua agrees to let Josette see Barnabas, and the elder Collins waits in the hall while the two visit. Barnabas says he feels better immediately upon seeing Josette, and he wishes for Josette to stay with him until he is well again. Josette tells Barnabas that he will live in England, where he will be prosperous and happy. Barnabas tells Josette that he still loves her, that he never stopped no matter how hard he tried. Barnabas promises to come back to her and asks Josette to wait for him. Josette promises him she will wait for his return. Barnabas goes into another panic, saying he still hears the bat. Josette tries to calm Barnabas by saying she will never leave him, but he collapses. Josette calls for "Mrs. Collins." Downstairs, Naomi is with Natalie when she thinks she hears someone call. Natalie replies that she only heard thunder, but then the two of them start to hear a squeaking noise. The bat is in the Old House. After flying into the Old House parlor, it disappears. Joshua heads downstairs, where he nods affirmatively to Naomi's question of Barnabas being dead. The couple again hug, while Joshua has a look of sadness on his face. Act IV Natalie wakes up Josette, who remembers that Barnabas is gone. Natalie says they will go to the new house the next day, which will ease the pain. Josette admits that she loves Barnabas, which she could not state earlier. She cries that he cannot be dead, and the book is wrong. Natalie calls the book "a vicious joke." Josette wants to believe the book. Naomi is downstairs while Joshua enters the Old House. Naomi asks Joshua if he has sent Riggs for the Reverend Taylor; he has not. Joshua asks if Angelique is with Barnabas before telling Naomi to go to the new house with Josette while he remains at the Old House. Joshua admits that he has several difficult decisions to make. How would villagers react if they knew Barnabas died from the plague? Naomi tries to get her husband to discuss the matter, but he refuses. Natalie and Josette descend the stairs, and Natalie says she is ready to take Josette to the new house. Naomi refuses to leave the Old House until she understands everything. Joshua tells the women that he expects to keep his son's death a secret, which he trusts they will honor. Joshua informs them that he will hide Barnabas' death by saying the younger man has gone to England. Josette cries that the book is true before falling in her aunt's arms. Memorable quotes : Josette: (reading the history book) Josette du Prés Collins, wife of Jeremiah Collins... was born in Martinique... came to Collinsport in 1795... I would never do that! Never! : Natalie: Never do what? : Josette: Died, by her own hand, that same winter of 1795. ---- : Natalie: None of it is true! : Josette: But it almost is! I did marry Jeremiah. It's almost as if somebody knew some of the facts and wrote them down, and did not know what actually did happen. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins Background information and notes Production Story * According to the Collins Family History Book, André du Prés owned the largest sugar plantation in the . * Joshua was wounded in the war. * The Old House coat rack is on the opposite side of the door from its position in earlier episodes. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone hovers briefly at the top left of the screen as Naomi and Joshua arrive at the Old House. * Josette is reading relatively early Collins family history, yet is looking at pages quite near the end of the book. (Not knowing the layout of the volume, this may not be a blooper, but it looks like one.) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 409 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 409 - SpoilersCategory:Dark Shadows episodes